Hidden Talents
by Jumping JellyBean
Summary: Abby gets to use some moves I think we all should learn but will hopefully never have to use. Just one chapter, no deep plot, and already complete.


**Hidden Talents**

**Summary**: I've recently been learning a little self-defense, just for fun, and got thinking about if I would ever need to use it. Hopefully not, but in a bad situation I wonder how well it would go. One chapter, nothing too deep, just some action and a little moment of friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any NCIS characters. I wouldn't be a poor college student if I did. Thank you to my amazing instructors for teaching me how to defend myself if needed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So then Tony hit the gravel, slipped, and skidded across the road into the ditch on the other side. We had the guy cuffed and in the car before Tony managed to pull himself out of the ditch. He walked over, said 'Good job team' and just got in his car like nothing happened."

Abby burst into laughter at the end of the story. "No wonder he was so upset when I asked what happened."

Tim laughed. "What's even better is that he didn't notice he ripped a hole in the seat of his pants until we were already in NCIS or over an hour."

The pair laughed as they walked out of a café. The capture of their suspect early that morning and left the team a relatively relaxed remainder of the day, and Abby and Tim decided to take advantage of it by going out to lunch.

Abby opened her black lacy umbrella. "Man it's way too hot out here. What is it like 120 degrees?"

"94 degrees, or at least that is what it was a few hours ago. It's probably hotter now."

"Ugh, I'm going to melt into a puddle before we can walk back."

"Don't worry Abs, I'll save your melted limbs and let them solidify back in your lab."

"Eww McGee, gross!" laughed Abby as she lightly punched his shoulder. Tim started laughing as well, and Abby punched him again, giggling.

The two were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice a shadow watching from a dark deserted alley.

Tim took a step and saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. As he turned to look, something large and gray fast approached his face. Pain erupted in the side of his head and the world went dark.

"McGee!" Abby shrieked. The man dropped the large gray rock as Tim fell heavily to the ground. He grabbed Abby by the arm and started dragging her down the alley.

"No, stop it, stop it. Help! HELP!" Abby shrieked at the top of her lungs. The six foot man shoved Abby up against the wall and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Shut up little missy. I just need some help, and you're going to give it to me." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Behave and I might let your boyfriend there live." Abby squirmed, feeling panicky. She could see Tim still lying heavily on his side, facing them. Blood trickled down his face and dripped onto the ground. She saw his eyes open as the man started dragging her down the alley. _What can I do, what should I do? Did anyone hear me? What if… how-_

Her mind cleared

Tim blinked and tried to clear his vision. Sweat and blood was dripping down his face into his eyes, causing them to burn. He could hear Abby crying for help. As he opened his eyes and focused, he saw Abby dart into action.

Abby hooked her left foot behind the man's right, stopping their retreat. In a flash of motion, she extended her free left arm straight out in front of her and swept it in an arc, clotheslining the man in the chest. The force of her sweeping arm knocked him backwards and her foot, hooked behind his, threw off his balance. The man let out a startled cry and fell, releasing Abby's arm in an effort to break his fall. Abby sprinted back towards Tim.

"Why you little-, come back here!" The man caught Abby by the front of her shirt and grabbed her shoulders. "You're gonna pay for-" Abby didn't let him finish. Using her right arm, she threaded her arm over his left, under his right, and grabbed her left fist. She wrenched her body to the right, breaking his grip in her clothes, and then elbowed him straight in the face. As he bent over in pain she brought a knee up in between his legs, hard. Finally, she shoved him into a pile of empty trash cans. The man struggled in the pile, cursing under his breath.

Abby flew over to Tim. "McGee, McGee can you hear me?" Tim opened his eyes and tried to draw his gun, which was thankfully not under him. "Abby… run…"

"No McGee. I won't leave you."

"Abby-"

"I'll call for help." She pulled out her phone and hit a button. "Gibbs, you need to come fast, McGee's been-"

"Abby, watch out!"

A hand grabbed one of Abby's braids and yanked her to her feet. Abby yelled and screamed, clawing at the hands and face of the man. He dragged her backwards, screaming threats at her for what she had done. Tim tried to draw his gun again and sit up.

"NCIS! Let her go and put your hands up!" yelled Gibbs.

Gibbs and Ziva burst around the corner. One glance at the scene and the three stepped between and in front of Tim, covering him. Ziva squatted and took Tim's gun out of his shacking hand. "It's alright McGee. We're here. Just relax." Ducky poked his head around the corner and moved to Tim's side, opening his bag as we moved.

The man shifted his grip so he had both arm around Abby's upper torso, trapping her arms. "You shoot me you risk hitting this piece of trash as well." Abby stopped squirming at the sight of her teammates pointing guns in their direction.

"Let her go," said Gibbs calmly. "There's nowhere for you to go." The man looked behind him and saw Tony emerge from a side alley. All routes out were covered. He looked around frantically and backed towards the wall. "If I go, she goes with me!" He shouted in panic. He wrapped an arm around Abby's throat and started squeezing. The team moved in closer. "Let her go-" started Gibbs.

Suddenly, Abby pulled them away from the wall. She lifted her boot-clad foot and slammed it into the man's knee, hyperextending it. It made a very audible popping noise. Abby didn't pause; she dragged her heel down his leg and stomped hard in his instep with the heavy heel of the boot. The man's face when white, he cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, releasing Abby. Ziva and Tony rushed over to cuff him while Gibbs embraced Abby.

"Oh Gibbs, thank goodness. McGee was hurt and I that guy was huge, so I couldn't-" she paused. "McGee!" She flew back to Tim's side once again and kneeled by Ducky. "McGee, are you okay?"

Tim's eyes fluttered open. He smiled crookedly. "I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A scrap here, a bruise there, but I'm fine."

"More than okay," said Tony joining them. "That was an impressive move there Abs."

"You should have seen her before you guys got here," muttered Tim in a slurred voice. "She was on fire! Moving like a tornado, or a comet, or a hurricane, or…"

Ducky shushed Tim and looked up. "He needs a hospital. He's got a bad concussion and the heat is aggravating it."

"On its way Ducky," said Gibbs as he hung up his phone. He turned and watched Ziva drag the culprit down the sidewalk towards NCIS. The man was moaning in pain and limping.

Tony whistled. "Bet you did some serious damage to that one. Where did you learn to do that Master Sciuto?"

Abby smiled. "After all that drama with EJ and the Port-to-Port killer, and what happened to Jimmy, I… I didn't want to get taken like that, so I've been taking some self-defense classes."

"Well they definitely paid off," said Ducky. The ambulance pulled up and started loading Tim. Tony and Gibbs started documenting the crime scene.

Tim sat up and beckoned to Abby from the gurney. She walked over.

"Guess you don't need us around to protect you anymore, huh Abs?" he said.

Abby smiled and gently hugged him. "No McGee. I definitely still need everyone. I'll always need someone like you."

Tim smiled and laid back. Abby squeezed his hand. "I'll always need someone like you to fight for."

_The End_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**End Note: **The moves Abby uses in this oneshot are moves I learned from my Tae Kwon Do instructors called _Ho Shin Sul_ (literally meaning self-defense). The overall goal of Ho Shin Sul is to defend yourself using as little effort as possible. Don't try these moves on your friends . You will hurt them.


End file.
